parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Transcript (1996 Funimation/Saban/Ocean Dub)
Guilmon's Adventures Intro - Digimon Digital Monsters (Tamers Version) Prologue Dragon Ball (1995) Intro - Gotta Find That Dragon Ball The Digimon's Return and A New Test for Goku and Krillin Count Lucifer, Devimon and Myotismon The Battle with Ogres and Evil Digimon The Awakening of the Sleeping Princess and Goku's Great Ape Transformation Some time later, Lucifer and his Ogre solders are ready to begin their process on waking up the Sleeping Princess which is really a diamond, much to the amusement of Devimon, Myotismon and the other evil Digimon and the horror of Bulma. Lucifer: Yes, the moment has finally arrived, my gruesome friends. Outside of the castle, The Dragon Ball Gang and the Digimon are trapped in the giant concrete wall with only their heads sticking out, and most of the others have their hands out too. A depressed Krillin looked over to Goku, who is now groaning and grunting in agony due to the beating by Lucifer's ogres and the evil Digimon right after losing almost all of his power by having his tail squeezed. The pink devil which is responsible for the cause of Goku's weakness is sitting on the living statue as they both keep an eye on everyone. Oolong (scolding Goku): So you think you're tough, huh? Well, I couldn't pity you now, Goku! Launch (defending Goku): Maybe, but he got a pretty, nasty little bite. Yamcha: What? Guilmon: You don't know anything about Gokumon yet, ma'am. Lopmon: He only lose his power whenever someone put a squeeze to his tail. Terriermon: That is his only weakness. Impmon (scoffing): Well, it serves him right for not being careful with himself! Renamon: I know you're all upset with Goku, but that's just the way it happened. Oolong (noticing Puar looking at the full moon): Huh? Hey, aren't you scared, Puar? Puar (looking at the full moon): Yeah, but the moon sure looks pretty. Calumon (also looking at the full moon): Oooh! That looks like a giant cookie in the sky! Goku: Where is the moon? Goku then looked up to see the full moon with a sigh as the pink devil glared on. Launch (also looking at the full moon): Wow! That is pretty. MarineAngemon (also looking at the full moon): It's beautiful! But things took a wrong turn for Goku is now in a hypnotic trance with the pupils of his eyes now turned from black to red as he kept looking at the moon, and then all of a sudden, his heart began to beat loudly and faster, making the young fighter vibrate and breathe heavily, thus getting the attention of the Original Dragon Team and the Digi-Squad. Krillin (surprised): Hey, what's up? Guilmon: I bet we're hearing Gokumon's heart beating. Terriermon (worried): Is he having troubled breathing by it? Calumon (wondering): But what's happening to him? Yamcha: Oolong, check Goku out. Oolong (becoming shocked after doing what Yamcha tells him to do): Oh, no! It's the full moon, and Goku is beginning to change by that! Puar (horrified): Oh, no! Calumon: He's changing? Guilmon: Yes, Calumon. Terriermon: But what is he going to turn into, huh? Renamon: We won't know until we keep watching. Krillin (taunting the Goku): So even the "great" Goku gets scared every now and then, huh? (laughing) Oolong: Hey, Krillin! I wouldn't insult if I were you! Suddenly, the concrete wall begins to crack as Goku's hands grew larger and so did his head after his face got angrier and the red pupils disappeared from his eyes, Even Krillin went screaming with panic as the transforming Goku then broke free from the wall and then starts to grow, ripping apart is martial arts gi and growing fur all over his body. As a result, the wall is finally demolished, releasing the Dragon Ball Gang and the Digimon. Yamcha: It can't be! Goku is a... Guilmon: He is now! Guilmon is right, because now thanks to the full moon, Goku is transformed into a gigantic monster with a mixture of both a monkey and ape due to his tail. The monster roared as the Dragon Ball Gang scream with panic and the Digimon gasp with realization. Terriermon: He's one tough monkey. Also shocked by Goku's beastly transformation, the pink devil hops away, never to return. Back inside the castle, the Sleeping Princess was flickering in an aura of lighting bolts when Lucifer remove it. Then the roars of Goku is heard, getting the attention of Lucifer and the evil Digimon. Back outside, Goku is chasing all of his friends be them friends or foes, he pounds the ground to make the Dragon Team hop and smashes the pillars while the Digimon dodge his punches. After making the Dragon Team hop with another punch, Goku grab Launch by her shirt with his sharp finger nails. Then as Launch gasps and screams in horror, Goku roared to the full moon which caused him to transform and beats his chest, but it didn't take long before the rest of the Dragon Team and the Digi-Squad to look back. Yamcha (seeing Goku holding Launch): Oh, no! Launch whimpering with fright as Goku is about to put her into his mouth to eat her. Guilmon: Calumon, digivolve us! Terriermon: We got to stop Goku! Calumon lights up his Zero-Unit on his forehead to digivolve his fellow Digimon. Voice: Digivolution. Guilmon: Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon! Terriermon: Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon! Renamon: Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon! Impmon: Impmon digivolve to...Beezlemon: Blast Mode! Monodramon: Monodramon digivolve to...Cyberdramon! Lopmon: Lopmon digivolve to...Antylamon! Guardramon: Guardramon digivolve to...Andromon! After digivolving, the seven Digimon charged at Goku to stop him without hurting him. Yamcha: We got to do something. But how do we do it? Krillin (remembering Goku's weakness): I know, Goku's tail is his weak point. Yamcha: Huh? Without holding back, Yamcha and Krillin dashed toward Goku and hopped onto his tail to grab on. Goku roared with pain as he slammed into the Devil's Hand, giving it cracks. Yamcha: HEY, PUAR! TURN INTO A GIANT PAIR OF SCISSORS! Puar: Right! Scissors! Puar changed into a pair of scissors and cuts off Goku's tail, causing the monster to roar as the blue light is draining from his body, meaning he is returning back to normal. Because of the pressuring roars from Goku, the castle to collapse, startling Lucifer and the evil Digimon. Lucifer: The Devil's Hand is collapsing! Igor: The monitor shows the image of the sun rising to mark the day. Lucifer: DemiDevimon: Myotismon: Igor: Bulma: Igor: Back outside, Goku is now reverted back to his human form with the rest of the Dragon Ball Gang and the Digimon watching him, but he had no idea how he ended up naked. Goku (confused): Huh? What happened? How did I got like this? Digimon: Huh? Calumon: Don't you remember anything? Goku: Well, I remember looking at the full moon. And then, I...uhh...uhh... Impmon: Maybe it's an earthquake or something. What else could you not know? Goku: Huh? (falling to the ground) Whoa! (getting up) Gosh, how did I lose my balance? Believing something is not right with his balance, Goku put his hands behind his back and becomes shocked to find something gone. Goku (panicking): OH, NO! NOT MY TAIL! NOT AGAIN! As Goku continue to panic over losing his tail, the Digimon, now in their rookie-levels, and the rest of the Dragon Team felt sorry for their friend. Yamcha: Man, poor kid. Puar: Poor kid. Terriermon: An upset kid with no tail. Goku (stops panicking): Oh, well? The Dragon Ball Gang collapsed to the ground, while the Digimon stayed on ground with confused looks and sweats on their faces. Krillin (annoyed): Bummer. Yamcha: Hey, guys, it's not over yet. Those creeps still have Bulma. Goku: Bulma? Guilmon: Yes, Gokumon. She's in much trouble! Terriermon: That Lucifer guy along with Devimon, Myotismon and the other have plans to do something terrible. Calumon: Oh, no! I think I'm afraid of the dark! Terriermon: Momentai! Final Battle and A New Training Session End Credits Post-Credits Scene For our last scenes after the closing credits, Emperor Guillotine's spaceship is returning to the Earth (Dragon Wor Guilmon's Adventures Next Episode Preview